


Trust Me

by dhamphir



Series: Schmoop Bingo [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess has a surprise for Dana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X-Files. C.C. and 1013 Productions do. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: Written for Schmoop Bingo. Prompt: picnic   
> A/N2: While this takes place in the Weak in the Knees universe, it is not part of the series.

“So, where are we going?” Dana asked?

“You’ll see,” Jess replied with a smile.

“Well, what are we going to do when we get there – wherever ‘there’ is?”

Jess glanced over at her lover in the passenger seat. “It’s a surprise.”

Dana gazed out the passenger side window for a few seconds, but she couldn’t hold her tongue. “How about a hint?”

“You really don’t like not knowing what’s going on, do you?”

“After five and half years of working with Mulder can you blame me? Experience had taught me that surprises aren’t usually a good thing.”

“I’m not Mulder, Dana,” Jess said softly.

Dana pulled her eyes from the passing scenery and looked over at her lover. She reached over and rested her left hand on the brunette’s thigh, giving it a small squeeze. “No, you’re not.”

Jess dropped her right hand and covered Dana’s. “So trust me.”

“I do trust you.” They shared a warm smile.

It was only a couple of minutes later that Jess pulled into a small gravel parking lot. They got out of the car and Jess took Dana’s hand in her own, leading her to the wooden pier and the waiting motor boat. The man waiting in the boat helped both women aboard with a bright smile. After making sure they were safely seated, he started up the boat and headed out.

Dana wanted to keep asking Jess where they were going, but she trusted her lover. After all, the fact that they were spending their four-day weekend on a Caribbean island was because Jess had surprised her when she picked Dana up from work the evening before. They’d driven directly to the airport since Jess had already packed a bag for them. A few hours later they’d arrived and checked into their suite at a small but luxurious hotel. With surprises like that, Dana didn’t have any reason to doubt Jess’s intentions now. Whatever Jess had planned, Dana was sure she’d like it.

But a part of her really did hate not knowing what was going on.

“Hey, relax, Dana. We’ll be there in just a couple more minutes,” she heard Jess say. Dana smiled as she felt a strong arm slip around her shoulders.

A few minutes later their boat pulled up to a small pier. The man handed Jess a small radio as they got out of the boat. He then pulled away and headed back.

“So, are you ready to tell me where we are?” Dana asked.

“This is a small private island. It’s owned by the hotel… and it’s ours for the day,” Jess said with a pleased smile. “Come on.” She took Dana’s hand and led her along the pathway that headed into the jungle.

When they exited from the jungle into a clearing, Dana quietly gasped at the beauty. There was a small waterfall about eight feet high that spilled into a large fresh water pond. Tropical plants with colorful flowers surrounded the area. And on the grassy bank of the pond there was a large blanket laid out, with a couple of pillows, a small cooler, and a large picnic basket on it.

“So, do you approve of my surprise?” Jess asked.

Dana threw her arms around Jess and kissed her. “This is wonderful!”

FIN


End file.
